Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, Game Character)/Hiryu-Z
|-|Adventure Era= |-|Modern Era= |-|Darkspine Sonic= |-|Super Sonic= |-|Hyper Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Sonikku za Hejjihoggu?, born 23 June) is Sega's mascot and the eponymous protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against iniquity, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned all over the world for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis, Dr. Eggman. Power and Stats Tier: 4-A | Low 2-C | 2-C | 2-B | At least 2-B Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Franchise) Age: 16 Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog Power and Abilities: |-|Base Sonic=Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Non-Physical Interaction (Can tag the Hyudoros and Boos with normal attacks), Aura (with Boost), Afterimage Creation (With Boost Mode), Transmutation (Via Ring Time), Forcefield Creation (Can create fire and electricity based forcefields), Invulnerability with the Invincibility Monitor, Momentum Manipulation (When performing the Drop Dash Sonic stores up momentum before releasing it all in one instant to propel himself in a specific direction), Limited Spatial Manipulation/Reality Warping (With their speed alone, Modern and Classic Sonic can restore reality or “fix space” with their speed), Indomitable Will, Self-Sustenance (Type 1: Can breath in Space), Healing (Through his own abilities or with the Replenisher, Health Roots, Health Seeds, Antidotes, and Health Leaves), Skilled Swordsman, Fourth Wall Breaking, Dimensional Travel (Returned to his world from the Arabian Night and World of Camelot alternate realities and can travel towards Special Stages which are stated to be other dimensions), Sealing with Magic Hands, Air Manipulation (With Sonic Wind, can generate blasts of wind, tornadoes, and other phenomenon by running around), Teleportation with the Chaos Emeralds, Time Travel, Time Manipulation (With Time Break, Time Stop, Slow, and the Chaos Emeralds), Enhanced Senses (His quills can identify and detect danger. Can also maneuver around perfectly in pitch black conditions and blinded), Paralysis Inducement via Stun, BFR (Can send targets outside space-time with the Chaos Emeralds), Accelerated Development (Passive; Physical stats, Abilities. Replicated Chaos Control after seeing Shadow use it once, became an expert Extreme Gear Rider with no formal training, and quickly learned and mastered swordsmanship within the span of hours. Grew stronger after six months of imprisonment in the Death Egg. Sonic was later stated to exceed previous data by Infinite, who had previously defeated him, and stated himself to grow stronger every second before quickly overwhelming him), Statistics Amplification (With the Golden Gloves, Speed Bar, Speed Shoes, Somersault, Chaos Emeralds and Herb of Toughness), Gravity Manipulation and Pseudo-Black Hole Creation (With the Ark of the Cosmos), Vibration Manipulation with moves like Sonic Wave and Stomp (Can project harmful shock waves), Fear Inducement with the Spooky Charm, Elemental Manipulation (Of Water, Electricity, Ice, Wind, and Earth varieties via elemental Rings), Resurrection (With the Angel Amulet and Ring of Life. Can also resurrect by using energy from his Soul Gauge), Life-Force Absorption with the Nocturne Blade, Immortality Negation (Using Caliburn in conjunction with Arondight, Galatine and Laevatein, he was able to negate the immortality of King Arthur before striking him down), With various Power-Ups: Homing Attack with Mines, Fire Manipulation with Fire, Ice Manipulation with Ice, Electricity Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement with Lightning, Perception Manipulation with Illusion, and Limited Magnetism Manipulation with Magnet, With the Color Powers: Transformation, Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (With Red Burst and Black Bomb), Vibration Manipulation (With Blue Cube and Gray Quake), Energy Projection (With Cyan Laser and Crimson Eagle), Electricity Manipulation (With Ivory Lightning), Invisibility (With Jade Ghost), Transmutation, Pseudo- Black Hole Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, and Absorption (With Indigo Asteroid, Violet Void, and Purple Frenzy), Intangibility (With Violet Void), Flight and Levitation (With Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void), Void Manipulation (With Violet Void), Acausality (Type 1: Time Paradox Immunity), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Unaffected by the Time Eater erasing history and leaving everything as a colorless void, whereas everybody else had to be restored), Possession, Mind Manipulation (Resisted being controlled by Dark Gaia as Werehog Sonic without even trying, and resisted the telepathic abilities of the Voxai Overminds in Sonic Chronicles, whereas almost everyone else fell prey easily to it), Resistance to poisons and chemical products (Can travel through the most dangerous areas of Chemical Plant Zone without any trouble), Fear Manipulation (With the Vial of Calm and Philter of Tranquility), Poison Manipulation (With the Antidote and Superior Antidote), Petrification (With Stone Protection and Petrification Immunity), Status Effect Inducement (With the Immunity Idol), Cosmic Radiations and Extreme Conditions (Indifferent to arctic and volcanic temperatures, as well as the vacuum of space) |-|Darkspine Sonic= Increased stats from his base form, Flight, Spaceflight, Reality Warping, Fire Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Can create energy to fuel his Soul Gauge), Attack Reflection, Rage Power (Powered by the World Ring of Rage), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3) |-|Super Sonic= All abilities of base form are greatly enhanced, Aura, True Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Attack Reflection with Deflect, Electricity Manipulation (With the Bolt of Lightning), Space-Time Manipulation, Energy Projection and Chaos Energy Manipulation (Can use Chaos Energy to achieve a wide variety of effects), Statistics Amplification (Can use Chaos Energy to amplify the power of his strikes and increase his speed), Power Bestowal and Positive Emotions Empowerment (Can pass Chaos Energy onto others, allowing them to achieve Super transformations of their own), Light Manipulation (Sonic can absorb light to strengthen himself and allow him to use the Arrow of Light), Power Nullification and Empathic Manipulation (Super Sonic was stated to neutralize the negative energies of Perfect Chaos and made it become nice again, rendering its will to fight inert), Purification (Type 2. Cleanses negative energies varying from evil beings to things as simple as anger and negative emotions), Forcefield Creation (Super Sonic can create a constant forcefield to protect himself), Positive Emotion Empowerment (Positive emotions, alongside the good hearts of others, are stated to power the Chaos Emeralds), Invulnerability (Super Sonic and Super Shadow are both stated to be indestructible and invulnerable. Shown to be immune to attacks from comparable, equal, or superior opponents, merely being staggered or knocked back by enemies such as the Doomsday Zone Robot, Perfect Chaos, Ultimate Gemerl, and the Time Eater), Reality Warping (Restored the timelines that Time Eate had previously destroyed) |-|Hyper Sonic= All abilities from his Base and Super form are greatly enhanced, Can use the "Hyper Flash" to emit an omnidirectional, blinding flash of light that destroys all enemies in sight Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Defeated Chaos after he absorbed up to six Chaos Emeralds, the same source that empowered the Eclipse Canon, which has been stated to be able to pierce through stars. Defeated Ultimate Emerl in 30 seconds, Emerl's abilities were not only upgraded by the Chaos Emeralds which can pierce through entire stars, but also captured the energy of The Final Egg Blaster, which can one-shot entire galleries of Star systems . When Emerl captures energy/data all of his abilities including physicals are greatly improved) | Universe level+ (Defeated Erazor Djinn, an evil genie who was responsible for making the universe vanish from existence, Erazor's magic should be far superior to King Shahryar, who was able to create the world of Arabian Nights using unknown magic that he performed, he was able to use those same magic powers to amplify his physical abilities in his fight against Sonic. Defeated the Ifrit Golem who was revealed that he had the power to burn the world due the power of the World Ring even while time was stopped. Damaged and overpowered Infinite, Infinite's abilities are empowered by the Phantom Ruby which energies can create universes with their own space-time like the Egg Reverie Zoneand Null Space) | Low Multiverse level (Managed to defeat and overpower Alf Layla wa-Layla, who was responsibleto make the world of the Arabian Nights vanish from existence, and then he would absorb/destroy all of the book pages, and if he had enough power, he would enter into Sonic's reality, the Arabian Nights having a total of 100/1001space-time continuums contained) | Multiverse level (Super Sonic alongside Burning Blaze were able to defeat the Egg Salamander, a powerful lizard-like mecha created by the combined efforts of Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman Nega to harness the energy of the Sol Emeralds, his presence enough was causing Blaze's world to merge with Sonic's which in turn would've caused both worlds to collapse, Dr. Eggman planned to use this mecha's power to create his own dimension after the destruction of both worlds. Super Sonic defeated the Egg Wizard, who had obtained the Power of the Stars, which sustains the existence of parallel universes along with their space-time. Sonic, alongside his Classic counterpart in their Super states managed to defeat the Time Eater, an alien creature with dominion over time and space, which Eggman used it to erase Sonic's history and undo his numerous defeats in the process, it's also the responsible of the White Space, which is a broken realm composed of many stolen ares from their place in space-time, due to erasing space-time across the Classic, Adventure, and Modern Era, it is highly likely that the Time Eater's destruction encompassed Maginaryworld, a realm composed of countless upon countless of realities, note that, The Emeralds were affected by the destruction of the Time Eater and were colorless like the rest of the Sonic universe, unlike the time when they prevented a universe from collapsing due to the absence of the "Power of The Stars" in Sonic Rush Adventure, which proves that he's superior to the Egg Wizard, who is also Multiversal. Stated in the '06 guide itself that Super Sonic had already enough power and strength to defeat Solaris, Solaris being the sun god of Soleanna, as well as a super-dimensional lifeform and a god of time, who is worshiped by the people of Soleanna, Eggman stated that Solaris was capable of destroying all existing timelinesand collapse time itself into nothingness, timelines are the same as dimensions, universes and realities in the Sonicverse, he was about to destroy every single dimension, which would also include the MaginaryWorld, a realm which contains the 4th dimension itself, which has innumerable amount of dreams/dimensions) | At least Multiverse level (Vastly stronger than Super Sonic) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Faster than Classic Sonic, who can accelerate to the speed of light in order to initiate time travel. Comparable to Shadow, who travelled through the light speed circuit. Managed to keep up with Ultimate Emerl, who had absorbed the Final Egg Blaster, which has been calculated to be able to shoot at speeds of 965 Million × FTL) | Infinite (Faster than Sonic Advance series' Super Sonic. On the eighth and final world of Sonic and the Secret Rings, The Night Palace, that it serves as Erazor Djinn's floating stronghold, has another dimension inside it, that resembles space and the roads are made of glass, it appears once Erazor enables magic gates as a defense against Sonic, and that dimension was stated in a SatSR guide that it contains an infinite space, and Sonic managed to cross all that space with no difficulty) | Immeasurable (Has been show to be able move around in a timeless void against Alf Layla wa-Layla) | Immeasurable (Has been consistently been showed to be able to move in areas where time seen to be non-linear, such as his fight against Time Eater and Solaris, the former could defy the laws of space-timeand move between different time periods through sheer movement and the latter being a transcendent life form that existed through all of time, also has been show to keep up with the Phantom King in the Egg Reverie Zone, where time is also completely non-linear) | Immeasurable (Faster than Super Sonic) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Managed to topple the Egg Golem, provided a quarter of the force necessary to stop the Riot Train, a huge locomotive) | At least Class K (Grew up strong enough to face and overcome Infinite after first meeting) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Universal+ Class | Low Multiversal Class | Multiversal Class | At least Multiversal Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Withstands atmospheric re-entry. Tanked punches from Ultimate Emerl) | Universe level+ (Was the only one remaining when Time Eater erased Sonic’s space-time3:03, survived Alf Layla wa-Layla’s erasure of the space-time continuum 4:46, survived a dimension collapsing without a scratch6:39, Tanked punches from Infinite) | Low Multiverse level (Managed to tank Alf Layla wa-Layla's strongest attacks and reflect it back at him) | Multiverse level (Took attacks from the ones like Egg Wizard, Time Eater and Solaris, Invulnerability makes him difficult to kill) | At least Multiverse level Stamina: Very High (Sonic possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, Sonic never loses faith in himself and never surrenders) | Limitless in Super forms. Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with Caliburn. Hundreds of meters with his abilities and Color Powers | Low Multiversal to Multiversal with Darkspine, Super and Hyper forms Standard Equipment: Magic Hands, Excalibur Sword, Flame Ring, Light Speed Shoes, Power Sneakers and the Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Gifted (Despite not having undergone any known training, Sonic's decades of combat experience have made him a skilled and powerful fighter. Specializing in a fluid, precise, and kinetic fighting style based on blitzing foes with a myriad of techniques that are based on all kinds of several fighting techniques ranging from Capoeira to straight up MMA fighting styles, along with Sonic's personal fighting style based on his species' ability to curl into a ball, Sonic's greatest asset is his superhuman speed, which he has demonstrated complete mastery over in any environment. Using his super-speed for high-speed offense and defense, Sonic is capable of running at a maximum tilt in straight lines, as well as in full tight circles and through sharp turns with full control over his momentum. He also boasts great acrobatic skills and agility, along with enhanced reflexes that enable him to evade incoming hindrances with precise and delicate movements, as well as detect attacks beyond his field of vision. In addition, Sonic excels in swordsmanship. With less than a day of training, he could best master swordsmen like the Knights of the Round Table. In addition to using advanced techniques, Sonic can apply his speed to his swordplay for quick and swift slashes, and become a buzzsaw by spinning with his sword, enabling him to slice clean through enemies. Further testaments to his combat prowess include triumphs over martial art experts, "ultimate" mercenaries, powerful Gizoids, violent alien leaders, persistent super scientists, speedsters with comparable skills, and machines with years of research on his movement patterns. And on a side note, Sonic also has a thing for reading in his spare time. So he not only shows intellect in combat, but in literature as well). Weakness: Sonic can be cocky and overconfident at times Notable Attacks/Techniques: TBA Key: Adventure Era | Modern Era | Darkspine Sonic | Super Sonic | Hyper Sonic Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Hiryu-Z